The Multiverse
This article is about the umbrella of parallel universes. Not to be confused with the strip club on Venus of the same name. The Multiverse is the name given to the ever growing number of alternate dimensions. Various phenomena, ships and technology, such as a Dimensional Tear, Wildfire, a Dimension Cutter, the Holly Hop Drive and the Quantum Skipper, could allow travel between dimensions. Apparently, in the continuity of the novels at least, it is required to cross the Omnizone to reach all the dimensions. In the series and novels, multiple alternate dimensions and timelines are shown to exist. Also, it has been stated that alternate realities are also created through dreams and hallucinations, which might mean that there are universes based on video games. Known Dimensions * Red Dwarf'''s universe and believed to be the "prime" dimension where every alternate universe spawned from. (RD: The End) * A dimension where female/male relations are reversed, home to Deb Lister, Arlene Rimmer, Hilly, and The Dog. (RD: Parallel Universe) * Ace Rimmer's home dimension. (RD: Dimension Jump) * A dimension created by the crew's original hallucination in "Back to Reality" where there is a fascist state and "Red Dwarf" is a total immersion video game. (RD: Back To Reality) * A dimension formed from anomalies in two different dimensions after the future Dwarfers killed their past selves (explained by Lister) and coexists with the "prime" dimension. (RD: Tikka To Ride) * Princess Bonjella's dimension, A dimension where the Nazis won WW2, and it is also hinted crocodiles are kept as pets. (RD: Stoke Me a Clipper) * Dimension 24, where the Ace before our Rimmer in the "prime" dimension went to have his hair done. (RD: Stoke Me a Clipper) * Dimension 165, where the original Ace died. (RD: Stoke Me a Clipper) * Kristine Kochanski's dimension, where she found Frankenstein and got caught instead of Lister. (RD: Ouroboros) * A Mirror Universe, where everything was the opposite of the original dimension. (RD: Only The Good...) * A dimension created by the crew's group hallucination from the female Despair Squid, where everyone there believes they're the real ones and "Red Dwarf" is just a television show. (RD: Back To Earth) * 'Twentica' was created by the influence of the time-traveling Expanoids. In order to stop humans from ever becoming a threat, all technology was prohibited on Twentica. (RD: Twentica) * A Universe to which Rimmer skipped to where the crew were still alive and the Cadmium II radiation leak was just about to happen. He was already the ship's hologram in this universe (cause of death is unknown) and Captain Hollister died in a escape pod that jammed when he tried to use it. (RD: Skipper) * A Universe where Lister is a 'posh gentleman' who smuggled a rat onboard Red Dwarf instead of a cat, resulting in a race of giant rats (Rattus sapiens) such as The Rat occupying every deck on the ship. (RD: Skipper) * A Universe filled with multiple Listers. (RD: Skipper) * A Universe where Rimmer is the ship's computer. (RD: Skipper) * A Universe where the Lister, Kryten, and Cat attempt to sacrifice Rimmer in a ritual. (RD: Skipper) * A Universe where Red Dwarf is blue and is likely not called Red Dwarf. (RD: Skipper) * A Universe where Lister didn't get put into stasis and spotted the faulty drive plate which lead to him getting promoted and working his way up to become the captain of the ship. In this universe, Rimmer is also a married navigation officer with four sons. (RD: Skipper) Other Media * A universe inhabited by GELFs from the Mayflower. (Last Human) * The dimension where the sociopathic Lister came from. (''Last Human) * Universe 3 located in the Omnizone, where time runs backwards. (Backwards) * A universe where Lister and the Cat died playing Better Than Life. (Backwards) * The home dimension of the Ace Rimmer that recruited the Rimmer from Red Dwarf's dimension, where Rimmer stole the Time Drive and left the others for dead. Before he was recruited by the Ace before him, he ended up in Napoleonic times (at a point when conscription was introduced). (RD: Stoke Me a Clipper scene) * The non-canon Red Christmas universe. (Red Christmas) Gallery Milky Way.jpg|The "prime" dimension where the majority of Red Dwarf takes place; RD: The End Parallelcrews.jpg|The gender-swapped alternate to the "prime" dimension; RD: Parallel Universe Nodnol Sign.jpg|htraE, an alternate Earth where time moves backwards; RD: Backwards Mimasbase.jpg|The alternative dimension home to Ace Rimmer; RD: Dimension Jump Gameover 01.png|The Fascist Earth spawned by the hallucinations of the Despair Squid; RD: Back to Reality War World.png|A Nazi-dominated dimension holding Princess Bonjella hostage; RD: Stoke Me a Clipper MirrorRimmerandHollister.jpg|The mirror to our "prime" dimension; RD: Only the Good... Red Dwarf Crew (Season 9).jpeg|The dimension conjured by the joyful hallucinations of the female Despair Squid; Back to Earth Vlcsnap-2016-09-17-19h10m43s124.png|The technophobic Expanoid-dominated dimension; RD: Twentica RatWorld.jpg|"Rat World"; RD: Skipper Sacrifice-dimension.jpg|The sacrifical ritualist dimension; RD: Skipper X1080-FOs.jpg|An alternative dimension featuring Captain Lister and Navigation Officer Rimmer; RD: Skipper See Also * Dimension * Omnizone * The Universe Category:Dimension Travel Category:Stubs